


Bad Moon Rising

by indevan



Series: Bump In the Night - A FE3H Monsters and Supernatural AU series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Mild Gore, Serious Injuries, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: “It’s your brother.”Sylvain’s throat goes dry.  His brother.  He hasn’t seen Miklan in years, ever since Dimitri’s father threw him out of town.  He wonders if he’s finally been careless enough to die, but he probably shouldn’t hold out hope for that.“What...about him?” he asks.  He speaks slowly, carefully.“He’s back in town.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Bump In the Night - A FE3H Monsters and Supernatural AU series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823602
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Bad Moon Rising

A pounding makes Sylvain open his eyes. He stares at his closed door, blinking his eyes against the hazy evening light filtering in through his window. He keeps a fairly normal schedule, but tonight is anything but normal. He yawns and stretches in the big bed he and Felix share. It’s empty, save for him, and Sylvian luxuriates in the extra space.

The sound continues and he wonders if it’s a poltergeist or someone in the living realm. Usually the tortured spirits that haunted their apartment building avoided their unit. They knew not to mess with them. Sylvain pulls himself from bed, fixing his package in his briefs as he does. He yawns again, the tip of his tongue curling back, as he makes his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door. The pounding originates from the other side, leading him to use his keen instincts to deduce that someone is knocking on their door.

Sylvain pauses before it and sniffs the air. Immediately, he cringes. Felix’s father is on the other side of the door. He likes Rodrigue typically, but he doesn’t think the man who is basically his father-in-law will appreciate him answering the door in his underwear. He can’t turn back, though, because if he’s smelled Rodrigue that means that Rodrigue has smelled him and knows he’s there.

“Sylvain? Open up!”

Of course. Sylvain unlocks the door and opens it. Rodrigue looks more than a bit frazzled but he still manages to sigh at Sylvain’s state of undress. He bites back his grin solely because the older man seems to be quite upset by something.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“It’s your brother.”

Sylvain’s throat goes dry. His brother. He hasn’t seen Miklan in years, ever since Dimitri’s father threw him out of town. He wonders if he’s finally been careless enough to die, but he probably shouldn’t hold out hope for that.

“What...about him?” he asks. He speaks slowly, carefully.

“He’s back in town.”

_Ah, the absolute worst case scenario. Great. Love it._

“Does Lambert know?” is what he says out loud.

Rodrigue nods. Of course. If his right hand knows, their leader does as well. Sylvain doesn’t know why his brother hates him, but he always has. It got to the point where his sneaky abuses got less sneaky, more overt. People began to take notice. _Lambert_ began to take notice.

“He wants me, doesn’t he?”

Sylvain doesn’t get an answer right away. Rodrigue is hesitating.

“No,” he says after a moment, “well, I suppose you’re the real target, but it’s not you he’s after.”

Sylvain reaches to fiddle with the medical bracelet at his wrist. He knows dusk is gathering outside. The moon is rising. Something is twitching within him, instincts stirred by the mention of his brother. The silver stings his skin as he plucks at it.

“What do you mean?”

“Lambert picked up his scent near the used bookshop.”

For a moment, Sylvain thinks of Bernadetta, his curious but naive human friend. There’s no way that Miklan can know about her--their friendship only began after he was thrown out of town. Their friend Ashe works there on days that she doesn’t, but Miklan shouldn’t know about him either. It dawns on Sylvain a moment later. The used bookshop is next to the sandwich place where Felix works. No wonder Rodrigue ran over in such a panic.

“No,” he whispers.

Without another word, Sylvain turns and runs into their bedroom to get his clothes. He has to go. _Now._

\--

It isn’t that Felix thinks Ashe is annoying...no, that’s it exactly. But there’s something endearing about his excitement. He doesn’t mind him coming in as he closes up the sandwich shop, the bookstore next door already locked and dark. It makes the time pass, anyway. The bracelet on his wrist sings against his skin. Felix grits his teeth. He has to wait until he’s back at the apartment. It’s a full moon tonight, the night where they can’t control it. A night where this flimsy bit of silver keeps his most intense instincts at bay until he’s ready to let them loose.

Being a werewolf has never been a particular trial for Felix. He was born one, after all. They all were: he, Sylvain, Dimitri and Ingrid. Their families. Generation after generation. He hates full moons, though. Hates losing control. Doesn’t mind it as much with Sylvain, though. The animalistic way they make love on these nights. _That_ he’s looking forward to.

He’s aware of the moon, how can he not be? It’s big and swollen in the sky, its milky rays pulling on his bones. Wanting him to let go. But he can’t just yet. Some fuckwad stayed too late finishing his sandwich and now he has to close. And Ashe is here, too. He can’t do anything with him present.

After what feels like ages, he’s finally closed down and fuck the manager for giving him key privileges but. It’s done. Felix slips the key into his pocket and tries to avoid the bright light of the moon. Ashe looks at it and bites his lip.

“We should get home,” he says.

Everyone in town knows to avoid nights on the full moon. Newcomers, rare as they are, are often visited by Hilda Goneril, the mostly useless receptionist at town hall. She recites the most important rules and hands over a pamphlet in the welcome basket.

Not that those rules really apply to Felix. They’re rules about him and his kind, after all. Living peacefully. As peacefully as they can.

Felix picks up a scent as they turn the corner. It’s familiar, but only distantly. A scent he’s known, but hasn’t encountered in a long time. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His body is alerting him to something before his brain catches up. Instinct.

There’s a rustle in the trees to their left and that makes him more on edge. Even they know not to go in the Woods. The rustling grows loud enough that even Ashe can hear it. He grabs Felix’s forearm.

“Come on,” he urges. “Let’s hurry.”

Ashe is a good kid despite how annoying he can be. Felix needs to get him out of here. A dark form breaks through the trees. He can see him, even in the shadows, thanks to his night vision. At first, the creature hurtling towards them both looks like Sylvain, but he knows it’s not his boyfriend. The scent is all off and there’s something different about him. Something bad.

“Miklan,” he growls, realizing now why the scent was familiar.

He reaches for the clasp of his bracelet, tugging at the silver even as it stings his fingers.

 _Fucking Lambert...making these things_ too _realistic. Can’t get the damn thing off…_

Miklan is on them and Felix nearly doesn’t have time to react. He sees Ashe go down and something pings in his mind. He wraps his fingers around the chain of the bracelet and rips it off. The moonlight filters over him. He feels it in his veins, feels the beast poking at the back of his mind. The bracelets are designed by Lambert to keep their instincts in check on a full moon until they can safely shed them. In everyday use, they’re for controlling transformations. Felix hasn’t really needed his since second puberty, but he knows that Sylvain keeps his on to not confuse others so he typically follows suit. It’s easier than dealing with questions as to why he’s without a bracelet that supposedly is for medical reasons.

The transformation is soundless, but Felix always imagines that it’s filled with the grinding sound of bones moving and the squelching sound of rearranging flesh. Heat fills him from the inside out. Coarse, dark hair coats his body as he shifts onto all fours. It creeps over his face and the newly sprouted snout on his face. There’s degrees of it, turning into a wolf or some combination of wolf and man, but on full moons, there’s no half measures. At least not initially.

The transformation only takes seconds, but to Felix time feels slowed down. He falls into instinct after that, rushing at Miklan with all of his strength. He knocks him off of Ashe and tackles him to the ground.

Felix sinks his fangs into Miklan’s shoulder and leaves them there. He tries to shake him off, but he holds firm. He doesn’t know what he thinks he’s doing, showing his nasty face back here, but he intends to show him that it was a bad idea.

Somewhere behind him, he hears Ashe let out a pained groan that ends in a gurgle. Felix turns at the sound, breaking his hold on Miklan’s shoulder. He thrashes and sends him flying. Felix skids to a stop, landing on his paws. He lowers his head and barrels towards him. Someone beats him to it. He’d been so preoccupied with the fight that he didn’t even hear or smell the newcomer. Someone whose scent he’d know even in death.

Sylvain smashes into his brother, all fangs and claws and pure fury. Felix wants to join, but another sustained moan from Ashe draws his attention back to him. In such a short time, Miklan managed to do a number on him. Ashe is flat on his back, blood oozing from his mouth. His throat is partially torn out, the exposed skin glistening in the moonlight. Felix feels something come over him as he pads over him. He leans his head down and bites on his shoulder, hard. He holds his jaw very nearly closed as Ashe gasps and then makes a gagging sound on his own blood.

\--

Felix isn’t sure how he gets home, but he’s able to get over the first bout of full moon fever and get to a more manageable, human-looking form. Miklan is gone, or dead. He doesn’t care which. But he’s back in the apartment with Sylvain. He looks at his lover: his furrowed brow, glowing eyes, the way his lips are still pulled from his fangs in a snarl.

He doesn’t know where Ashe is either, but something tells him he’s not dead. He isn’t sure why, but he knows he’s alright. Somehow.

“Felix,” Sylvains bites his name out, voice a wounded growl.

He’s hurt, but his injuries are already healing. They always do. Felix growls back before launching himself at him. Sylvain catches him, easily, and then they’re tearing at each other’s mouths. It’s always like this: wild, unabashed, dirty. The only upside to full moons as far as Felix is concerned.

It’s flesh and teeth and moans. Growls and roars. Felix looking down at Sylvain from where he’s positioned above him, bouncing up and down on his cock as he throws his head back in pleasure.

It carries on until dawn, when the moon recedes and the fever fades.

Felix comes down gradually, the memories from last night, before the sex, come back.

“Where’s your brother?” he asks.

Sylvain, slowly looking more and more human, lifts a shoulder in a shrug.

“Gone. I don’t think he’ll come back. I very nearly killed him.”

_You should have…_

Felix doesn’t say it out loud.

“What happened to your bracelet?” Sylvain yawns and stretches. His ears are round now, not pointed. The fur on his face is gone. His teeth are normal. Felix reckons that he looks much of the same.

“I ripped it off. Couldn’t figure out the clasp.”

“That’s fair.”

Felix’s mind goes to Ashe. He thinks he ought to be more worried, but he isn’t. Ashe with his throat torn out, pale green eyes staring vacantly skyward. Why isn’t he worried?

“I’m glad you’re alright. Not sure if that came across last night.”

Sylvain gives a crooked sort of smile. It’s embarrassing, but Felix gives a slight smile back. Maybe once he would feel unsure in his affections for Sylvain, but they’re solid now. Things are good. Sylvain came to his rescue. He isn’t sure how to feel about _that,_ but he appreciates the care.

He kisses him, cupping his hands around Felix’s face.

“Shit,” Sylvain says after a moment. “I forgot how sore full moons make me. Fuck.”

Wounds heal but muscle soreness doesn’t fall under conditions of being a werewolf. Felix has never gotten that. He would love for sessions at the gym to be able to last longer without any soreness.

Outside their bedroom, in the hall, Felix can hear footfalls. He sits up, ears pricked. Someone is approaching their apartment.

Pounding begins shortly after. Sylvain groans and flops back on the bed.

“Why can no one knock normally?”

Felix swings his legs off of the bed and picks through their torn clothes flung onto the floor until he finds a sweatshirt and a pair of boxers. He pulls them on and pads out to the front door. He can smell his father on the other side. He suppresses a sigh as he opens the door.

“Yeah?”

“Felix, what did you do?!” he demands.

His father pushes past him into the apartment. Felix’s mind flickers to Ashe. Ashe, pale in the moonlight, bleeding everywhere. Himself, ducking down his head, biting on his shoulder. Biting…?

“What do you mean?” he asks irritably.

 _Fuck off,_ he says to himself.

_Felix?_

He snaps his back straight, at his own name whispers through his mind. Felix jerks his head from side to side, wondering who said it. It sounded like Ashe but that can’t be right.

_Felix? Is that you?_

“Ashe?” he asks out loud.

His father is glaring at him. Drawn by the noise, Sylvain walks out of their bedroom in a pair of pajama bottoms.

“Yes, Ashe,” he says. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” he says back, harshly. “Miklan attacked him.”

“After that.”

Felix in his wolf form, clamping down on him. Ashe’s choking gasp. His eyes going wide.

“He’s down in the lobby,” his father says. “All of his wounds have healed, Felix. Except for a scar on his shoulder.”

Ashe’s face tipping up to the full moon after Felix bit him. The memories slowly filter back. Felix watching him and the fight between Sylvain and Miklan.

“What?” Sylvain asks. He pushes some of his hair back and frowns when it flops forward again. “Felix can’t have turned him. We can’t _do_ that.”

He has a point. Werewolves aren’t vampires. They’re born, not made. His father has a pained look on his face. Sylvain’s own expression falters.

“We can’t...can we?”

His father draws in a deep, whistling breath through his nose and exhales.

“Under certain circumstances, we can.”

Felix shares a bewildered look with Sylvain. They can _what?_

“What circumstances?” Felix asks, feeling his jaw clench.

“The...intended target,” his father says. He begins to pace on the worn carpet of their apartment. “They must be very close to death. And it must be on a full moon.”

Sylvain goggles at him.

“And you never thought to tell any of us?”

“Lambert and I never thought it would come up.”

_Felix? Did I hear you?_

Ashe’s voice, again, whispering through his mind. Felix places his palm on his temple.

_What do you want?_

He isn’t sure if simply thinking words is what does it.

“Felix?” his father asks.

“Babe?” Sylvain looks concerned.

_Oh, Felix! It is you! Hi! Um. I’m downstairs._

_Yeah. I know._

“I think...I’m hearing Ashe’s thoughts,” he says after a moment.

His father sighs.

“Yes, that’s part of it. You will always know where the other is and what they’re doing.”

Felix stares at him, waiting for him to say he’s joking.

“What?” he asks flatly.

_Felix? Should I come up?_

Ashe again. He doesn’t know what to say or how to react. Sylvain, bastard that he is, apparently does, because he simply bursts into laughter.


End file.
